


the office (hp)

by purple_fairy_lights (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Office (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Not Epilogue Compliant, Other, Romance, The Office, Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/purple_fairy_lights
Summary: when ginny weasley and blaise zabini find themself with daughters, working in a paper company that many of their friends work at as it's an easy and well paying job, wizard and carlos paper company supples paper for the daily prophet and flourish and blotts. the way they learn to live in their office life is a nice one in which there are many turns.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Original Male Character(s), Wayne Hopkins/Su Li





	1. golden rule

ginny weasley had one golden rule. never sleep with a coworker. if she woke up in a coworker's bed, then she had broken her rule. 

ginny liked to party, to have fun. one night of going out with pansy parkinson, who had turned a new leaf and become quite fun, had turned into going out at least twice every week. ginny and harry of course, did not work out, but she enjoyed to sometimes sleep around. she wasn't crazy, but she would do it sometimes. however, she vowed to herself to never sleep with a coworker. it was her golden rule. 

and ginny realized that she had broke that rule when she woke up half dressed next to blaise zabini. clothes on and running out of there as quick as she could, she made sure that he couldn't see her. 

but he already knew what he had done, and he had also broken his golden rule. don't bed a weasley. well, that wasn't actually his golden rule, but it might as well have been. 

***

"thanks for being with me through all of this," ginny said, looking up at hermione. her face was tear streaked, her eyes were red, the muggle plastic stick that hermione had bought her was in her hand. she hadn't expected this, especially not when breaking her golden rule. but here she was, that damned plastic muggle stick with two crossed pink lines on it. 

"of course gin, and i'll always be here for you, but you have to tell him," hermione said softly, and ginny nodded, wiping the snot from her nose and pulling her hair behind her ears. 

***

hermione held ginny's hand as the healer pressed her wand to ginny's stomach. "ok, there's baby a, okay and then there is baby c, and baby b," the healer said with a smile. "baby whats," ginny asked as though she'd never heard the word baby before in her life. "triplets, your having triplets. baby a, b, and c. it appears as though two eggs were fertilized and one of those split, this is very rare and you should be very excited," the healer said, and she was as sweet as she could be but hermione knew that she had said the wrong words. "could you give us a minute," she said. 

ginny was bawling, how can someone be less fortunate. she broke her golden rule once and this, this is what she got. there was a reason it was her golden rule, she realized. and sobbing on the hospital table with one of her best friends holding her dear, as she just let it all out. 

***

She tied her hair half up, straightened out her outfit, her white blouse and blue jeans, the small heel on her shoes. Before Ginny left, she looked herself up and down in the full length mirror, pulling her blouse close to her and looking at the small bump in her shirt. She smiled, nodded, and disapparated. 

she was standing in front of a large black door in an expensive flat building in the center of london. she mustered all of her courage and took a knock at the door. the door swung open and blaise zabini's 6'2 stood almost a full foot over ginny's 5'3. "weasley, i wasn't expecting you to be back here," he said with a smirk. "i'm not here to have small talk zabini, i small talk with you enough at work, now may i come in," ginny asked. "sure red, come in," blaise said with a nod. on the sunny sunday afternoon he was dressed in full suit and tie. "i have something to tell you and you might want to be sitting for this one zabini," ginny said once she was in. 

the flat was nice, it had dark hardwood floors, a white fur rug, leather couches and armchairs, and a glass coffee table. it was lovely and clearly expensive, but not th eplace for a baby, none the less three. 

"i will not sit down, what is it," he asked. "blaise, i'm pregnant, and it's definitely yours," ginny said. "i-, what. ginny how is that possible," blaise asked. "you know what happened. based on the timeline the doctors gave me, the babies inside of me are yours," ginny said. "excuse me red, babies, as in multiple," he asked. "oh right, you must have some strong swimmers zabini, you fertilized two eggs and one of those split. i'm having triplets," ginny said calmly, and then she sat down. the extreme unluckiness that she had was crazy, and at this point she had just accepted it. blaise was in a certain level of shock, however, and he threw himself down on the leather sofa next to the redhead woman. "wow, well then i guess i'm a dad, what can i do for you," he asked, and he sounded more sincere than she had ever heard. "just be there for them, and coming to my appointments would be great. i'm sure that my mother would like to meet the father of my children as well," ginny said quietly and smoothly. she just wanted to be reasonable and simple, hopefully not expeting too much from blaise zabini of all people, even if he was the father of her children. "i want to really be there for you, especially if you're the woman who's carrying my children. would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow, i'll pick you up," blaise asked. ginny was taken aback by this. "oh um, sure, that would be nice," ginny said. she then wished blaise goodbye and got up. "wait, weasley," he said. "er, um, ginny," he continued. "yes zabini, er, blaise," ginny said. "when's your next ultrasound," he asked. "this friday," ginny said with a small smile. blaise then surprised ginny the most this night, and gave her a hug. and then ginny nodded and left. 

***

"dinner, he asked you to dinner," hermione said, bouncing her daughter, rose, and carressing her head. "yes, dinner. oh i hope my boys are as cute as rose," ginny replied. "boys, what makes you think they'll be boys," hermione asked. "well, i have six brothers, and blaise's dad, the biological one, had seven brothers, so the odds of these things inside of me being three squirmy little boys are very high," ginny said with a small smile. "i guess you're very correct," hermione said, moving rose to the cradle position and smiling down at her. "i hope i'm anything like the way you are with rose when i become a mother," ginny said with a smile. "oh, you will be. you are going to be an amazing mother," hermione said sweetly. "thanks so much 'mione, how has ron been, is he at work," ginny asked. "honestly, i think he's at work, or he might be at a bar. it seems like he's never at home. he's usually drinking or at work, or somewhere with harry. which is sad because harry can balance that and still make cho happy and be there for james. it's like even with their son he's so good, and he can still go out for drinks with friends and work full time. i feel like ron is never around," hermione said sadly, looking down. "we still get along well and love each other when he's around, but he isn't around enough for us to keep it," hermione said sadly, looking at her daughter. "well, i'm sure things will get better. you can talk to him and i can talk to him or have mum do it," ginny said nicely. "thanks ginny, really," hermione said, looking up at her. "of course," she replied with a smile. rose was now sleeping, so hermione looked up and siad, "now lets get ready for your date." 

she laid rose down and helped ginny get ready. straightened hair, mini dress that perfectly framed her fourteen week bump with the three babies inside of it. hermione wished her good luck and ginny took a deep breath as there was a knock at her door. she went and opened it and there, there was blaise zabini holding a bouquet of small white and red flowers. "hello ginny, are you ready," he asked. "yes, what are those," she asked. "oh, these are holly, i felt like you would prefer something simple," he said. "well thank you, i like them," she said. she places them on a table by the door, put a charm on them, and stepped out the door. blaise grabbed her hand and they disapparated. when they apparated, they appeared in front of a nice restaurant. blaise stepped in and the woman at the stand asked, "do you have a reservation?" "hello, this is blaise zabini," he said. "oh, sorry mr. zabini i didnt recognize you at first," the brunette woman said, picking up two menus and leading the couple to a table by a window. 

"this is pretty, you seem to be really respected here," ginny said, raising her eyebrows. "well, mother was a regular, it was her third and fifth husbands favorite place. "is it insensitive if i ask how many husbands your mother had and which one is your father," ginny asked. "oh no, i don't mind, i get asked surprisingly a lot. her second husband was my father, but we don't talk often. her sixth husband brought me my step sister josephine, and now mother is single. unfortunately, all of her husbands perished for various reasons. all she was really looking for was love but due to her husbands all dying it was a bad look on her. she is now single and i'm sure she'd love to meet you soon," blaise explained. "i could do that, as long as you'd be willing to meet my mum as well, and my dad too," ginny said. "if you say so," blaise agreed. the waiter came over and said, "what can i get oyu two to drink?" "i'll have a glass of chateau margaux wine, and the lady will have a virgin grapefruit lime spritzer," blaise said. "i can order for myself if you don't mind, i'll have a virgin grapefruit lime spritzer," ginny said with a smile to the waiter and a smirk to blaise. "i must admit red, i like your style," blaise said with a smile, looking her up and down. "now, i was hoping that if we were going to have a baby, or three, you would let me be your boyfriend," blaise said with a smile. "zabini, there are conditions. i want to know that you are not forcing this just because we are having a kid or three. before you can be my boyfriend, you have to pay for whatever my pregnant self wants to eat, you have to act discreet at our jobs, work is work and personal life is elsewhere, you have to meet my parents and my brothers, and we should move in together for the life of our children. oh, and of course you have to come to each of the appointments and be there for the birth," ginny said, very seriously, and half way through when their drinks popped up, and she finally ended in a sip from her drink. "i accept your terms of service, feel free to get the priciest thing on the menu," blaise said. 

and that is exactly what ginny did. and she drank her spritzer and she enjoyed the priciest thing on the menu and she enjoyed it. and surpisingly, they were able to keep up a good conversation. though it was a bit confusing and bad, the situation that they were end, it was still good. 

"second date," blaise asked. "meet my family," ginny asked in return. "your appointment is this friday after work, we'll go to your family's for dinner after," blaise said with a small and satisfied smile. "sounds good," ginny replied. they finished but blaise didn't pay. the hostess watched them not pay yet still wished him a goodnight as he left. it made ginny a bit uncomfortable but she didn't say anything. 

"i hope that you had a wonderful time," blaise said said with a smile when they got in front of ginny's flat. "i did, thank you for taking me out," ginny said with a smile. "of course weasley, ginny, have a nice night," blaise said. "you too zabini, blaise," ginny said in a mocking tone. blaise shook his head and looked down at the woman. ginny looked up, the two looked each otherh in the eyes, and they kissed. they pulled apart slowly and looked at each other sweetly. "goodnight red weasley," blaise said. "goodnight blaise zabini," she replied. blaise smiled, ginny smirked, and blaise disapparated. ginny let herself into her flat and took a seat on the sofa. "so ginny, how was your date," hermione asked. "hermione, what are you doing here? have you been crying?"

***

hermione was standing in ginny's kitchen with a cup of tea on the counter in front of her, her eyes tear stained and rose sleeping in her arms. "yes, i've been crying," hermione said with a nod and a sniffle. "dollface, why? come and sit down," ginny said, patting the seat next to her on the sofa. hermione sat down and wiped her face with her free hand. "what is it hermione," ginny asked, now truly concerned. "ron came home at nine pm today, when i haven't seem him since 10 am yesterday. a day later he was home. i hadn't seen my husband for a daya nd his daughter hadnt seen her father. i know he was working an eight hour shift in the town over, and i expected him to stay over, but he didn't even see harry until lunch today, and he went to work after that. what was he doing last night and this morning, i just don't understand and it's not fair. when i communicated this, we talked it over, and we're getting a divorce."

***

weasley dinner was more tense than usual, it felt the same tense that it did directly after the war. after ginny's appointment, she was happy. she had learned at her fourteen week appointment that her babies were happy and safe. well, she didn't know they were happy, but she had to assume that being tucked away happily in a womb with two built in best friends had to be pretty nice. but when she got to the weasleys with blaise, all hell broke loose. announcing to her mother and father that this was blaise zabini, her boyfriend and the father of the three children inside of her, was awkward enough, and all of her brothers giving him the shovel talk as he stood there nonchalantly. then, there was the fact that hermione sat next to ginny on one far end of the table while ron and harry were on the other. cho and ginny gave each other their usual awkward stare. hermione was obviously a bit upset and feeling awkward as she nursed rose at the table. normally, she would comortably chat with ron and feed her daughter while their family commented on how glad they were that they were together. cho was feeding james and harry was making small talk with percy and audrey. blaise and george seemed to be having a bettig contest, ron and charlie were talking about dragons, and bill and fleur were talking with arthur about fleur's near pregnancy due date. their toddler, victoire, was giggling on the floor of the kitchen and sliding a toy cat around the ground that moved and meowed as a real cat but could be turned on and off and was a soft and stuffed animal looking, not cat looking. 

molly was chatting with hermione and ginny. "hermione dear, please know that even if you and ron aren't together you are always welcome, and that you brought me this beautiful granddaughter. you will always be family and we love you here, and if you are able to find a perfect stepfather for my granddaughter that can assist in ron's job as a father whenever she's with you, then i'd be glad for you to bring him around," molly said, very sweetly and motherly. "thank you, so much molly, i'm so glad to have your support," hermione said with a soft smile and a nod. "of course love," molly said, leaning down and giving hermione a kiss on the head and then rose. "now ginny, how are you doing dear. could you use something more to eat, or a pillow on your chair perhaps," molly asked. whenever one of her children was expecting, she was pampering, but when her own biological daughter was pregnant, it was even more overbearing. "i'm alright mum, everything is alright," ginny said with a smile. 


	2. fur elise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which ginny meets benita zabini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really do hate to put harry and cho as a couple but i didnt know who else to put him with and i figured that if cho was less emotionally vulnerable and got over cedric then it could work out.

ginny weasley had a lot to do today. she had to go to work from nine to five, during that time she had to go out on her lunch break and meet pansy for lunch and baby shopping which said pansy so desperately wanted to do. she then had her eighteen week check up after work and she had to look at flats with hermione and then go to dinner with blaise. after dinner she and blaise were going to go and meet blaise's mother for dinner so that ginny could get to know her for the first time. at eighteen weeks, ginny had a bump that was really visible as she had felt some movement that blaise could also feel if he put his hand on her stomach. 

ginny woke up at 7:30 am and went to get a cuppa. she sat on the sofa and read the prophet while hermione, who was temporarily staying with her, made breakfast. the two ate together at the table and then hermione fed rose and ginny went to go get dressed and straighten her wavy hair. she then put on a shirt that button over her breasts and then became a flowy blouse around her breastbones which had a bow tied around it. it was purple and then she wore a black skirt. she put her hair in a ponytail and went out to find hermione dressed and holding a dressed rose who looked absolutely precious in a pink dress. the ten month old was adorable and she hoped that her children would one day be so cute. she then said goodbye to hermione, grabbed her purse, and went out the door. 

when she arrived at work she chose her usual spot at the receptionist desk. she looked out at everyone around her, six salesman, three directly in front of her. blaise's desk was pretty much across from hers. she opened up books and took many owls, as well as talked to her coworkers and took her boss' schedule for the day. at lunch, ginny grabbed her handbag, planted a kiss on blaise's cheek, and made her way out the door. once she was, she made her way to the Floo and left. when she popped out, she was in diagon alley in a restaurant. 

"oh merlin is that my favorite friend that's pregnant with triplets that one of my best friends from childhood put inside her," pansy asked, excited. "who else would that be," ginny asked looking confused, giving pansy a hug. "daphne greengrass and theodore nott are really different breed of people," pansy replied with a shudder. "alright then, lets eat," ginny said with wide eyes. pansy nodded and guided them to a table by the window. it was a slytherin thing or people assuming ginny liked window seats, but she always ended up sitting by a window. "how's work," pansy asked. "she is doing great, thanks for asking," ginny said. "did you just call your work she," pansy said. "did you not just ask how hermione was," ginny asked. "your pregnancy brain is going to kill you," pansy said with a nod. the two then ate their meal and had light conversation, it's what ginny and pansy were good at, having light conversations about whatever was going on in their life. whatever was going on in their lives ten years ago wasn't something that should be talked about. they preferred to put their past behind them and go from where they were now. 

they then strolled their way down diagon alley and stopped in a baby store. there were clothes for little girls and boy all over, from newborn to three years, it was precious. pacies and diaper boxes lined the walls, baby clothes, rattle and stuffed animals. it was beautiful. "so ginevra, it appears i've forgotten to ask, boys or girls, what percentage of each," pansy asked. "percentage, is it like twenty percent of baby a is a girl and the other eighty percent is a boy," ginny asked with a little giggle as she looked at stuffed hippogriffs with wings that flapped. "no, i mean are you children girls, boys, two girls one boy, two boys one girl," pansy asked, taking ginny by the wrist and looking her in the eyes. ginny looked suddenly guilty. "well, i'm not sure. i keep the envelope in my pocket in case i ever decide that i want to look or if blaise asks, but it hasn't been brought up so i havent done anything about it," ginny explained. pansy pulled out her wand and said, "accio envelope!" a yellow envelope came out of ginny's purse and hit pansy in the chest. she grabbed it before it fell and said, "ginevra, in my hands i hold the future of you children, may i open it?" ginny took a second to think and a deep breath. "go ahead," she said. pansy first took out the ultrasounds that had three small, almost baby shaped little beans moving a bit in a black and white picture. she looked at them sweetly for only a second and then handed them to ginny who admired what she was growing inside them. she then slid out a small slip of paper. "can i tell you," she asked. "sure, but i'm sure that at least two of them are boys. boys run in blaise's family and mine and i just get this motherly gut feeling that they're my little boys," ginny said with a deep breath. pansy nodded with a smile and said, "ok ginevra, well, here it says, baby a, baby b, and baby c are all girls." "what? what do you mean they're all girls, give me that piece of paper," ginny said, snatching the paper from pansy's hands, who was beaming. surely enough, the paper read, "baby a - female, baby b - female, baby c - female." "the way blaise zabini will react to learn that he's having three daughters at once," pansy said with a nod, shaking her head. "oh my god, blaise, i have to tell blaise," ginny said, a face of realization. "wait, i have an idea," pansy said with a smirk. oh, pansy always had an idea. 

when ginny got back to work she tried to act nonchalant. she sat down, put her shopping bag and her purse down, and went back to work, writing about what companies had needed what paper. she then highlighted everyone's important events, made some copies for accounting, and made the boss coffee. when five pm came aroud, blaise and ginny left quickly and took the floo system to st. mungo's. ginny made sure that the healer didn't mention the gender, and they were told that their babies were safe and healthy. afterwards, they stopped by blaise's flat quickly. "ok, i'll see you later for dinner at 6:30 in an hour, but until then, i have to look at flats with hermione. i have something to show you really quickly though," ginny said. "okay sounds good, did you have fun with pansy," blaise asked. "yeah about that, she looked at the genders and showed me. now before you say anything, i wanted to show you what i bought," ginny said. blaise nodded supsiciously as ginny pulled out three preemie newborn onesies, light pink in color, with black letters that read, "daddy's little sorceress." she showed them to blaise, who looked down at them, a bit puzzled at first, but then he looked up at ginny and said, "oh my god, it's three little girls! i'm having three daughters, we're having three daughters," excitedly. ginny nodded and gave blaise a hug and then they kissed each other. "ok, now i have to go before hermione offs me," ginny said softly. blaise nodded and ginny disapparated. 

hermione led ginny to a floo system and said a combination. "why am i not in a flat complex," ginny asked as she stepped out of the fireplace. "well, i know we talked about looking at flats, but i found this affordable three bedroom house that i love and i was hoping that you would like it and encourage me to buy it," hermione explained with a half smile half begging. rose was with her father today and hermione was trying to figure out arrangements with him of how often they would see their daughter. it was weird to not have rose around and ginny could almost feel that pain in hermione's eyes. "alright, if you're sure that you can afford it, then lets buy a house," ginny said with a smile. 

they looked around it, sat in each piece of furniture, and observed the whole house for forty five minutes until hermione found it perfect. "i love it, i want to buy this house," hermione said with a beaming smile. "let's pack up your flat," ginny said with a smile. 

***

at 6:40 blaise knocked on the door of ginny's flat. she was wearing a blue dress and a piece of her hair at the front was twisted and pinned in place. she opened the door and blaise was standing there, suited up as usual. "hello ginny, are you ready," he asked. "as i'll ever be," she replied with a small smile. she closed the door behind her and grabbed onto blaise's hand, they disapparated. 

the couple was standing in front of a large black manor, the zabini manor. there were two guards standing at the gates. as the zabini family wasn't heavily affected by minimal death eater affiliation and claimed neutrality in the war, most of their lifestyle pre war stayed the same. one of the guards put on a small smile and said, "young mister zabini, you have brought a guest. welcome home." he then turned, trailed his wand down the side of the gate, and sparkles flew down as it opened. "well this is elegant," ginny said with a small smile. "my grandfather was a hard worker and my mother was widowed a good few times. my mother did try to take off, but unfortunately women aren't taken as seriously here," blaise said, looking a bit uncomfortable and sad. "what's your family business," ginny asked softly as they walked up the path to the doors. "oh, well, some affiliation with gringotts, it's kept very quiet, even i dont know much," blaise said. "alright," ginny said with a small smile and a nod. 

when they were at the end of the path they reached large black double doors with black knobs and a golden knocker. it was a circlular shape and there was a serpent wrapped around it. blaise raised his hand and lifted the knocker three times. it dropped loudly against the black door. the door creaked open, but no one was there. "ladies first," blaise said. "well you're the woman here, so go ahead," ginny said with a smirk. blaise rolled his eyes in a bit of a childlike fashion and took a step in, followed by ginny. blaise grabbed ginny's hand and led her down a hall to a living room like area which had large windows that showed the sun setting on the outside. there was a woman, her frame tall and thin, wearinga. long black dress. her skin was a soft, light bronze color. her eyes were large, brown, and surprisingly welcoming. her face was littered with dark, almost black freckles and her cheekbones rested high on her face. she was sipping at a cup of tea, and when she saw the couple she sat it down and smiled. she stood up slowly, putting a smile on her face. she was probably only two or three inches shorter than blaise, which would make her 5'11 or 6 feet tall, rather tall. she first gave blaise a hug and kissed his cheek and said, "hola blaise querida, es encantador verte." ginny's eyes went wide and she turned to blaise. she whispered, "you didn't tell me she spoke spanish." "it must've slipped my mind, we're cuban," blaise replied quietly. "hola mother, maravilloso verte también," he then said sweetly to his mother. "hola ginevra, nice to meet you," mrs. zabini said with a heavy but delicate accent. "nice to meet you too, mrs. zabini," ginny said with a sweet smile. "oh por favor, benita," she said softly. "nice to meet you benita," ginny said. the three of them sat down and benita zabini said, "entonces estas embarazada de mis nietos," and rubbed her stomach and put up three fingers. "pregnant with triplets," she said puzzled and looked at blaise. "yes, she said you're pregnant with her grandchildren, oh, and she can understand english better than she can speak it," blaise informed ginny. "oh yes, i am," ginny said with a smile, placing her hand on her stomach. "girl or boy," benita asked. "i'm having tres hijas mother," blaise said with a small smile. "oh the hijas i wait for," benita said. she then turned to ginny and siad, "yo amo mi blaise and his hermana, but i did always want a hija that was related biológicamente," benita said. ginny understood and said, "i'm glad that i get to give that to you." they kept up a small conversation about ginny's pregnancy, and then they headed to the dining room. 

they ate veal with a side salad and chatted a bit. blaise translated whenever needed and this is when ginny realized that her children would need to be bilingual. she then realized that she would need to be bilingual, oh dear. once they were done, benita instructed blaise to stay and brought ginny with her to an open room with a piano in it, walls being black tinted windows, flowers all along the far wall, it was quite beautiful actually. benita said, "ginevra, i play something for you." she took a seat at the piano and patted the spot next to her on the bench. ginny nodded and took a seat and then benita started to play. she played fur elise, a bit slower than normal, her long fingers delicately moving on each ivory key. ginny smiled and listened to the song as benita zabini played. she really got into the music and let it take her away. once it finished softly, blaise said, "that was wonderful, mother's got you into her piano trap though," from the doorway. "when did you get here," ginny asked. "about half way between wow this song is lovely and oh this is getting kind of boring," blaise explained. "well, that makes sense," ginny said with a smile as she and blaise's mother got up from the bench. the two now had to leave. "very nice to meet you," benita said with a smile. "it was wonderful to meet you as well," ginny said with a smile. benita put her arms out and they hugged. she then hugged her son and kissed his head, they wished mrs. zabini goodbye, and they took the floo system back to ginny's flat. 

the couple stepped out of the floo and looked at each other. "your mother seems like a wonderful woman," ginny said softly with a smile. "i always thought she was, through all of my step fathers and when my step sister josephine came around, she always took care of us with her best ability," blaise said with a smile. "would you like to take a seat, i can get you some scotch and i'll stick to a cup of tea," ginny asked. "are you sure, i should probably head out," blaise said. "if you insist," ginny said, stepping forward. "well," blaise said, and the two shared a soft kiss. they pulled apart and blaise said, "perhaps i could stay a bit."


	3. the crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there must be something in the water, cause everyday its getting colder.
> 
> its so warm in your arms though, waiting for our beautiful daughters.
> 
> truly, you complete me

after ginny's twenty week check up, which her mother attended as well as blaise, ginny was glad to hear that her daughters were right on track. they suspected that she would make it to around 35 or 36 weeks. this meant that ginny and her family had around fifteen weeks to prepare and that was two and a half months. she and blaise went looking at houses and flats that could fit their family all around, they then stopped for lunch, and headed back home. hermione stopped by and so did blaise's best friend, draco malfoy. he promised not to be bitter and surprisingly enough, he was as polite as he could offer. his posture was perfectly upright, his facial experssion neutral, and a certain tightness in his voice, but he was very civil. they sat around ginny's dining table with a bowl full of slips of paper in them. 

hermione, blaise, and ginny each reached their hands into the bowl. "names," ginny said, eyebrows raised looking a bit strict. they all handed ginny the strips of paper and she read aloud. "claudia, chloe, annmarie," ginny said. "i like annmarie," hermione said with a nod. "me too,' blaise said. "it's not terrible," draco finished. "annmarie is iffy, i hate chloe, and claudia is a stripper's name," ginny said, swishing her wand over claudia and chloe as the papers sizzled and dissapeared, annmarie was put in the maybe pile. "again," ginny said. the three pulled out the papers and handed them to ginny. "elizabeth, lauren, jenine," ginny said. "jenine is too close to ginny," blaise said, and ginny nodded. "i always liked the name lauren," hermione said with a shrug. "great, you can have it. and elizabeth is a maybe," ginny said, getting rid of jenine and lauren. "lets go round three," she said. "annalee, tauri, and vesta," ginny said. "those names don't go together at all," draco informed them. "i agree, these are terrible." but tauri ended up going in the maybe pile. 

after a few more rounds that felt countless because of the blandness of the task, they were able to get one definite name. it was round twelve. "names," ginny said. she collected the names of the three around her. "kelsey, lillia, sophia," she said. "wait, i really like sophia," she then followed. "me too, granger look up what it means," blaise said, and draco just nodded. hermione just leaned back a bit in her chair and said, "sophia derives from greek and means wisdom and/or skill," with confidence. "looks like we're naming one of our daughters sophia," blaise said with a smile, looking at ginny. her pregnancies hormones settled there for a second and she said, "aw, we are." ginny and blaise then shared a kiss and she looked down at her stomach and said, "hey little sophia, how are your sisters doing in there?" it was a sweet moment, especially for the couple, but it did remind hermione of when she was pregnant. draco just kinid of sat there. 

the day later, when ginny walked into work there were many men and a few women who were unfamiliar. they were mostly dressed in black and they were holding cameras. it was explained to her that they were doing segments for the daily prophet where they could document their lives and take quotes and scenes. they were asking the people in the office to sign a release form. she talked to blaise about it and they agreed that it wouldnt be too bad. they signed and then went on with their daily life. this was a usual monday and it wasnt a lot of action going on, though a salesman, saleswoman, annie kulwater, bet that she could do a cartwheel which ended terribly and she very much crashed. 

"mr. zabini, do things like this happen often around here? such as bets an stunts?"  
"to be quite honest, i'm not surprised, ourstaff is always a bit off, but it does make working here much more entertaining."

"so you're neville longbottom?"  
"yes it's me."

"what place do you think you have in this office."  
"i really just do the numbers. best as i can, though to be honest dean and christina are better than i am."

"miss. weasley, from what i understand you're the receptionist, and you're pregnant."  
"um yes, triplets, all girls. this office might push them out before i do though."

and after work they went to look at more flats, and they were going down to look at flats they could afford in manchester. with blaise's money, most flats were flats they could afford, but ginny wanted to help pay and she wanted something moderate and nice. at some point, they settled on a beautiful little flat in manchester that was just in their prices range and had three bedrooms and three bathrooms. 

the next day on their lunch break, they went to look at cribs, as they'd need three of them set up in a row in their baby girl's room. upon finding what they were looking for, they went back to the office and decided that they would go back and get them after work. 

it was weird as the camera crew just watched them to see if anything extraordinary happened, it was really just a paper company. ginny was going through files as there was an explosion in accounting. "sorry everyone," seamus finnigan called from the corner. the boss rolled his eyes, as well as pretty much the whole collective office, and dean helped seamus clean up his fire mess.

"i guess you can say im the pyromaniac, but i dont even work here." -seamus, doesnt even work there

"seamus always comes in to visit dean. he usually also destroys a file cabinet or a set of books in the process." -ginny, receptionist

"seriously, he doesnt work here, he needs to get out of the accounting desk clump and go back to his own office."-christina, head of accounting

"to be completely honest when seamus comes in at this point i just put an earplug charm in and get back to work." wayne hopkins, salesman

everyone went back to work and at about four pm luna called a human resources meeting. 

"everyone, rackspurts are a serious issue around the office and you should be taught how to properly deal with them, especially if they invade your workspace," luna explained. ginny settled in her chair, blaise sighed, dean took a deep breath, hugh rolled his eyes.

"does she often give such pointless meetings?"

"well, yes, but we love her so we let it happen." ginny, receptionist

"i hate these meetings more than i hate tuesday mornings." annie, saleswoman

"i'm just here because she keeps cupcakes at her desk. as long as she keeps siting in the annex and bringing cupcakes, i'll keep coming to the meetings." jana, customer service

at 5:10 ginny and blaise headed out to pick up three of the cribs they wanted and then blaise was coming over to help ginny pack up with hermione. hermione had rose and they were going to court soon to get a ruling on custody. ginny knew how nervous hermione was and suggested that she stay home and relax, but hermione said that organizing and putting things in boxes would calm her down, as she had already cleaned her whole house three times over. 

they got most of the packing done and blaise went to the new flat to drop the cribs off, and then everyone was in their respective homes, drifting off to sleep. 


	4. pride

twenty two weeks. ginny had been pregnant for twenty two weeks. she was so proud of herself, her friends and family were so proud of her. carrying three babies in your stomach for twenty two weeks was hard work. and though sometimes ginny would breakdown crying or want to give up, she was reminded how well she was doing. she was reminded that her daughters would be the greatest award. of course she was glad to be having them. but they were unplanned and though she knew that blaise was plently financially stable even without a job and even if ginny didnt have a job, but ginny wanted to actively provide for her children. she of course wanted to play quidditch, but she needed start up money first as you never do know how well you'll do in professional athletics. and upon making that start up money at her office job, she became pregnant and now she was put on a halt. her dreams were halted. but blaise supported her. because ginny had gotten comfortable in her life and job, so used to it. but she knew now that her daughteres would give her a drive, and that she needed to follow her dreams once her daughters made their appearance in the world. children weren't a reason to give up on their dreams, they were something to pull for, a drive to make her dreams that much more important. and blaise, though they often clashed when they were younger, though ginny was fierce and blaise was often on the quieter side, their beliefs were different. but here and now, ginny had matured, blaise had changed, wars change people. 

speaking of, she had been dating blaise for two months now. she had told him that she was pregnant at just fourteen weeks. now, at twenty two, though only eight weeks later, it felt as though they were leaps and bounds ahead of where they once were. blaise was happy. really happy. people often assume that slytherins are bad people, which sometimes limits their happiness. but here, for perhaps the first time since the war, blaise was really happy. and ginny was too. she had experienced that elated feeling since the war, but it being this long lasting, two weeks long, made it different. they were far more successful as a couple than perhaps anyone, even themselves, thought that they would be. 

and they were almost fully moved into their new flat, and they very much liked it there. they had recently slept in it for the first time, and it was lovely. ginny felt so peaceful there, she belonged there. if you would have asked ginny's fourteen year old self where she would be now, she wouldve said that she was married to harry potter and playing quidditch. but here she was, harry had married cho chang, now cho potter, and she herself was dating blaise zabini and pregnant with triplets that she got from a one night stand. 

i am surprised as you are that cho and harry ended up together. war makes people tougher. cho was a young girl. she lived in fear, her first boyfriend who she was truly in love with had died, her mother nearly lost her job. but as she endured everything that she went to, she learned that time healed. and she had always appreciated harry as a teacher, a leader, a kind and genuine person and not just the famous harry potter, in a similar way that ginny had but with less of the ogle. and ginny was happy that they were happy together. she was invited to the wedding, a beautiful wedding in september of 2003. almost two years later, july 16th, 2005, their son james sirius was born, followed by albus nicolas on march 23rd of 2006. it was cho's idea, the middle name nicolas, honoring nicolas flamel, as his stone basically saved harry's life as well as for all the great and intriguing work he did, and though harry had many other ideas, they negotiated well. ginny once thought they were a very bad couple, but now found them to be a very good one that both challenged and supported each other through thick and thin and hoped that she and blaise could have such a lovely life together. though of course they hadnt talked about it, ginny knew that she and blaise were going to last and hoped that they would get married one day, as having two married parents is generally ideal for the family. 

anyways, back to their life. they still had work, grocery shopping, all the simple things in life. ginny cooked and blaise cleaned. their routine was well, and they continued to work. oh, hermione and ron had a custody ruling. official divorce and joint physical custody, where rose spends every other holiday with her mother, every other holiday with her father. 

ginny and blaise went to work on a wednesday as they always did. it was summer, and the temperature regulations including wards and charms had fallen. there were maintenance wizards putting them back up, but the pregnant ginny was far not pleased with this. she had to continued to do her work as she was sweating. there was a potion to help, but she couldnt take it because of her pregnancy. there was a charm that blaise had cast on her to help her cool down, but with three babies kicking inside of her and the feel of the charm around her, she was still uncomfortable. 

q: how is the loss of a cooling system effecting you today

the following statement has been censored due to profanity:  
"i swear to merlin if these ******* dont get their act together pretty ******* then i'm going home for the day because this ******* of an environment to work in for a pregnant woman." ginny weasley, reception

"this is terrible. i think that christina is going to fire someone and she doesnt even have the legal ability to do that," janus dormen, quality assurance

"you'd think theyd be able to work faster than this, how hard is it to put up wards and cooling charms," blaise zabini, sales

"its actually quite nice, like a warm blanket," luna lovegood, human resources

"im doing great, my body is adapted to all temperatures," hugh collarman, sales

"im going to fire these maintenance workers and i swear that to rowena ravenclaw," christina ashwell, accounting

there was not a day in her entire career since she was nineteen to now, age 25, that she had been more happy to go home from work. and her first day made her tired and confused, she'd been receptionist for six years. she went to visit hermione and blaise went to go visit his step sister josephine. 

"i've finally stopped producing milk. she started refusing it about half way through being ten months old and by now, she wouldnt even take it if i offered," hermione explained, balancing rose on her lap. "wow, is that a good thing," ginny asked, now curious. "i dont think that its too bad. though breastfeeding is a big bonding between mother and baby while breastfeeding, it is just as much of a bond when feeding with a bottle or just feeding them before they can feed themselves. are you planinng on breastfeeding," hermione told ginny, now wondering. "well, i think that trying to breastfeed three babies at once will just be too difficult. i am planning to pump my breast milk and then put it in bottles. that way blaise can help me out and i can extract large amounts at once so that i can produce more. the more that comes out the more that comes in," ginny informed hermione. "that does make sense. it will be just as special either way," hermione said with a nod. she held rose close, looking down at her with a smile. ginny loved the mother daughter relationship there, and she hoped that she and her daughters had wonderful relationships where they could tell each other anything and have a healthy balance of friendship and parenthood between them. she already felt a strong bond with her daughters, and liked to listen to their heartbeats. blaise did too, it was endearing, truly. 

and that night, as ginny went to sleep, both hands cradling her bump as blaise cradled her close, she felt at peace. 


End file.
